


Geborgen

by Sindarina



Category: The Magnificent Seven (1960)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Comfort, Companions, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, Sleeping Together
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 21:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19342795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindarina/pseuds/Sindarina
Summary: Die Bauern haben nicht viel. Aber sie tun alles, damit sich die Revolverhelden bei ihnen wohl fühlen. Das erinnert Chris an seine Kindheit. (Chris' POV)





	Geborgen

**Author's Note:**

> Um meine Beiträge hier auf AO3 ein wenig "bunter" zu machen, hier ein etwas älteres Doppel-Drabble von mir, das einen kurzen Bezug auf Chris' Kindheit nimmt. Hoffe, es gefällt :)

_Als ich noch klein war, lag ich Abend für Abend bei meinen Geschwistern, in eine Decke gekuschelt, und bevor es endgültig Schlafenszeit wurde, unterhielten wir uns noch ein wenig. Meistens war ich noch wach, wenn irgendwann Mutter zu uns herüberkam._  
_„Fais do-do”*, sagte sie leise und küsste mich auf die Stirn.  
Danach schlief ich so ruhig, wie es in späteren Jahren selten vorkam._

Die Bauern machen für uns einige ihrer Häuser frei. Sie kommen irgendwo anders unter, werden es sicher eng haben. Sie geben uns wirklich alles, was sie haben. Dabei sind wir nicht wählerisch. Wir könnten unter freiem Himmel bei den Pferden schlafen, wie schon zuvor. Aber sie bestehen darauf.

„Braucht ihr noch etwas? Decken oder Kissen vielleicht?”, fragt Sotero nach, bevor sie sich für die Nacht verabschieden. Wir winken dankend ab.

Nachdem das Licht gelöscht ist, legen wir uns hin. Es ist so ruhig hier.

„Man könnte fast meinen, wir wären Könige. Bei der Behandlung...”, sinniert Vin und ich kann hören, dass er schmunzelt.

„Calvera wird wohl einen anderen Namen für uns finden”, bemerke ich.

Wir unterhalten uns noch ein wenig.

„Nacht zusammen”, verkündet Britt schließlich, und wir schlafen nacheinander ein.

Ich habe mich selten so gut gefühlt. 

 

\------------

*Fais do-do (Cajun-Frz. und Frz.) = Schlaf ein (Kindersprache)


End file.
